King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow (Infamous Adventures)
King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow was a game in development by Infamous Adventures. It was known as the unknown Project X, until its announcement. Kingdom of Sorrows has been cancelled, but may be converted into another game to avoid copyright and licending issues.http://www.infamous-quests.com/forum/index.php?topic=489.0 Infamous Adventures (now Infamous Quests) still maintains a website for this game, there had been no major progress updates for over a year since before IA announced the cancelation of KQ3 and Space Quest II Gold Editions, and mentioning that they were forced to cancel or put on indefinite hold as well due to licensing issues and other reasons. All related forums have been closed. The website is currently only being maintained for historical purposes only. Some of the games artwork has been modified and reused in the The Order of Thorn game anthology. Official Announcement Infamous Adventures announced the game the 20th of June 2010 with 2 days of non-planned delays, the announcement was scheduled on the 18th in order to match King's Quest 3 release anniversary. The game was announced by IA senior staff member Sinister, as follows: First conceived by a twisted head during the launch of King's Quest 3. "KOS" is something that the big honchos of Blackthorne and Klytos have been keeping locked under tight seal. Now it's time to reveal the details of what was once CODENAME: Project X Sinister: "The main idea for this game came up when we where at the final stages of the KQ3 remake. I remember that back then Blackthrone and Klytos where debating on if we should extend KQ3 by creating a secondary Daventry-side story. We touched a few points and even discussed adding a "Floating Castle" part to the game, but in the end we decided not to go through with it. However we always had a few nerdy chats of how and why Daventry was in such shape and how it seemed that after KQ2 Graham seemed to pretty much retire. But after looking at the novels, we thought it'd be cool to have Graham go on an Adventure somewhere between the events of KQ2 and KQ3. This of course led us to the novel "Kingdom of Sorrow" and that inspired us to go for the game." Background Story Somewhere after the events of King's Quest II, The royal family is still missing it's son and Daventry is going through an unnatural winter. Graham is urgently called upon to aid the faeries of the Old Woods in order to restore balance to his suffering Kingdom. Graham will journey through the magical faerie woods, the razor sharp glass mountains, and other Serenia lands before reaching the Kingdom of Sorrow. Planned Features *Full Voice-pack *Story inspired on the events of the Kingdom of Sorrow novel *ICS (Improved Cedric System) the game will have interactive companion characters *Designed under the classic 320x200 fullscreen resolution *Designed with classic KQ attitude, logic and style Screenshots Kos1.png kos3.png kos4.png pxshots2.png kos2.png Teaser External Links KOS webpage References Category:Fan games (cancelled)